


Killer's delight

by Works_of_art



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horror, Hurt Danny, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Serial Killers, Smut, Survival Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Franks homesick and his head's out of the game, Danny starts to think he's lost his touch.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Danny - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Killer's delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend but I hope whoever else reads this enjoys! I definitely tried with this one so i hope its enjoyable

His breaths came in short and rapid, blood smeared across black leather. Standing over her mutilated corpse, an unseen smile hidden by that ghostly mask. His companion knew why he wore such a thing now, not just to hide his identity from the dead but so the soon to be deceased can be tormented by that face as their life slips away. He imagined the joy the Ghostface killer must get, the high, the pure ecstasy off of seeing the life leave their body. 

They'd been traveling together a couple months now, leaving a mostly bloody trail in their wake. He was away from his pack, his legion. Not the first time, but that was before they became family, now he feels as if a part of him is gone. Danny saw his sadness, not to be mistaken for understanding it. This was his way of cheering him up, it wasn’t. Ghostface looked at his work before catching his breath, sighing as he realized he got carried away. This was supposed to be a couples’ kill. He hogged all the fun, but maybe there was still more to be had. 

He went to the garage and opened it, letting the young man in from the night. They didn’t speak till the door shut, if someone were to see this, and live to tell about it, it would look like their masks were doing the talking. Danny's dramatic and dreadful, something about its empty eyes filling you with anxiety. Frank's scratched, homemade and scarred. Truly telling their intentions upon first glance.

“I may have gotten… carried away,” his voice was deep and luring as they entered the living room, her body ruined. Blouse torn and pants tattered, it didn’t look quick, luckily the slash from ear to ear silenced her screams. “I know I promised you some fun though didn’t I? You wanna have some?” 

The man had been silent until now, Danny standing ever still as he waited for a response. Frank loved havoc, chaos and most importantly, fun. When he was with the legion he had the freedom to do anything he wanted. Steal, maybe even kill, after all they say the first one is the hardest right? So, so why wasn’t he smiling. He had learned Danny's voice, the vibrato of it all, the slightest pitch that would change when he smiled. Laughed, got angry, anything. He knew Danny was happy, no not that. He didn’t think Danny could be happy. He knew Danny was alive, this is where he liked to thrive. Right after a fresh kill, the smell of blood dancing through the air. The taste of iron on the tip of his tongue, this is how Danny liked to live. 

The only thing he didn’t know was why the feeling wasn’t mutual, it had kept him up at night. The craving to kill yet, the itch, the tingle in the back of his mind. Like a door he had no key to, something keeping him from proceeding. It was at moments like these he felt it again, the big question Danny hated to answer. 

“Why?”

Silence, as if the other was in shock, he didn’t think the killer could be shocked. He stared at him for what felt like an eternity, a bead of sweat forming at the neck, trickling down his Adam’s apple. He stalked over to him, finger on his bicep that grazed over an old hoodie. His fingers danced their way before lightly pressing to his collar. “I thought I had told you,” a bad sign, he was looking through him at this point. Heads so close the body was merely furniture to them. “If you need a why, you'll never get me.” 

He lifted up the blade, the piercing steel shined in the air and Frank immediately put up his fists. That fear that was holding him back, like a parasite, when he opened his eyes Danny was away from him. Head atilt, arm extended forward, gifting his blade to him. He never lets anyone touch his knife. “Take it.”

He lowered his arms, embarrassed almost at how easily he thought Danny would harm him. Turn him into another display of art, another piece to his puzzle that never ended. He grabbed ahold of it, familiarizing himself with the weight, then Danny moved behind him, a perfect fit before grabbing his hand. Frank's hairs on end as the man breathed over him. “Be a good boy and do this, for me, and it'll be okay.” A promise Frank had no idea if he believed, trusting Danny hadn't hurt him, yet. 

They moved as one as they sliced the fabric off her body, her name didn’t matter. Her face didn’t matter, she did not matter, just another victim who didn’t make the cut. When Danny had found her a week ago she was just a normal girl, sweet, innocent, trusting. They had caught word of a club in town and the potential riled him up from the start, it was all to easy. To get a kiss, her number, her address. “My parents wont be home on the weekend,” she had said, like the foolish flower she was. He kept his word, he told her he'd make her scream. 

“What are we doing?” Better than why, Danny let go of his hand and stepped away, sulked back till he was against a wall. He let his leg keep him up and then he shrugged, then Frank got the picture. This was a do it your style project and Danny was eager to see what he'd start with. Personally Ghostface liked to be quick and savage, a stab to her heart, slash open the belly, slit the throat. Easy but oh so delicious to hear. He always told Frank he wished he had been able to see his first kill, and even if this woman no longer breathed, it would still be worth it. 

He sliced through smooth skin, trying to tap into the him he wanted to be. The one who loved tearing open flesh with his friends, but Danny wanted more than a cut. The shadow saw a lamp light turn on, the sun would be coming up in a few more hours. He no longer had the time. “Hurry up Frankie open her up and we can get out of here,” he smoothed over as if Frank had ever carved someone out before. The silence between them formed, louder than screams could break, in a blink Danny took his knife back. Like disappointing your teacher, like he was a kid playing with something he shouldn't. A gut feeling, made him think Danny wasted time on him. He sat over the woman and plunged it in her, a hum erupting from his low throat. He tore her open easily, till blood stained the both of them. The white from his mask turning a scarlet red as streaks stained the plastic. 

“Danny-“

“Get back to the car.” He growled and Frank knew the time to fight him on it had passed, all he needed to do was impress him, one little thing. He felt pissed, upset that the man would even think of doing this knowing how he's been feeling. He's still strong, he can still kill, he's a killer, he doesn’t need someone like Danny telling him how he needs to cut a fucker in two.  
  
Yet he said none of that, for now, he left, leaving Danny and his body. In a few moments the man joined him, they sped away from their victim as the dawn sky rose. Ghostface threw his mask in the back seat before looking over at the younger man, Frank slipped his off of him as well. He didn’t know how to word himself, he had to keep Danny from making him the bitch here. That grimace on his face was all telling, his eyes piercing before moving back to the road, they were on the highway in no time. Unfortunately, driving past this wasn’t something Danny planned on doing.

He couldn’t stop his head, racing no, running like blood over a blade. He felt like he had been getting swallowed whole by them, he was thinking of Danny's moves ten steps in advance. Did they just miss their turn? Fuck he was going to kill him, he was going to die, be abandoned like all things in the end. He had considered this the first time they met, Danny always seemed darker, like he was born for this. Frank just liked the fun of being free, he found it liberating. Maybe this is what he deserved, death by a lover.

That was more, recent so to speak. They had been on the move for some time and one of their late night talks turned sideways. Danny confessed he found what they do arousing and well, Frank didn’t mind. Watching Ghostface in all his glory, straddle and kill a man with no regrets, that was usually something he found just as hot. Who could blame him? Which is why this hurt just as much. It’s why he had his right hand on his knife, he didn’t want to make it easy for him.

He felt this weight on his chest, a weight that wasn’t getting lifted. A thought circling his mind relentlessly as he saw the man besides him, was he anything to him? Or would one bad night be enough to make him a problem, or maybe Danny just stopped having fun with him. For all he knew Danny was just using this for entertainment, but no that didn’t sound right. They were- are, they are close, close enough that he shouldn’t fear him. So why is that there?

Like a lion witnessing weakness in another, one quick moment of vulnerability was all it took for the other to become prey. Is that what Danny was thinking right now? That he had his next victim in his passenger seat, he didn’t want to beg for his life like some bitch. He wanted him to know, so many things at that one moment, but it came out so frantic.

In truth, he wouldn’t stand a chance, Danny was ruthless, quick with a blade and even faster on his feet. He built his body for the hunt. Frank, Frank's body was built for basketball, he couldn’t even do that properly. “I've got something to fucking say.” It cut through the noise of Danny's thoughts, he was in his own head and Frank knew from the look of him alone. Like an itchy trigger finger. 

His companion didn’t so much as answer but nod, after all he was curious as to what one says after a screw up that big. Danny was thinking of what to do with him, what do you do when your first attempt failed. He wasn’t used to making an effort for another, giving Frank the perfect chance to take out that frustration on a body. Just for him to throw it as if it were served up to him like shit. For anyone to piss him off that much it'd mean a death sentence, yet for Frank he was confused. Pissed, but waiting for the man to make his point. Or would he just fuck it up again.

“What do you think that- that I’m not there anymore?! I had one bad night a-and now you’re gonna toss me huh? Is that it? I could have done it back there! I just- no I told you! I told you I wasn’t right tonight a-and you pull this shit! Did you even care, I left for you and now what? Do you just not care?” his voice raised and lowered with his breaths, he saw Danny's face twitch with rage before the car stopped. A foot slammed on the brake as they pulled over to the side. Frank spared a desperate glance around, a shot to run but there was only woods, and Danny was already too close.

Within moments that blood stained knife of his was pressed to his throat, a groan escaping the man before meeting his eyes. He saw the fear, the twitch, Frank reached for his blade but Danny simply smacked it out of his hand. Frank's eyes closed as he started thinking about what led him here. How he left his pack, how much he'd miss them, how his time with Danny wasn’t as much of a regret as he wanted it to be. Then he opened them, Danny wasn’t smiling. He was just, staring. 

“Not care? Eight months… you think I'd waste eight months of keeping you by my side, willingly letting you be more than a loose end just to gut you in some shitty car by the side of the road? I thought… thought you got it, even if it was small I wanted you to fucking have it! I do this because it’s fun. Does it look like I’m smiling? Huh Frankie? Killing because we want to, that’s all I wanted was that for us. I thought it'd cheer you up, instead it turned you into a little bitch. A little bitch who's scared of me? Aren't you? Big bad wolf with some steel pressed to you, I would kill only for you, yet you’re scared of me? Funny.” With that he lowered his knife, almost in disgust at the worry displayed over Frank's face.   
Months of travelling, killing, doing whatever they wanted. He really thought so little of him that he was scared for his life, as if Danny hadn’t put countless hours listening to Frank drag on and on about his family, his past, all of that useless bullshit. 

His hands came back to the steering wheel but made no move to start the car, he was still having a conversation in his head. Frank noticed earlier on how little Danny usually talks, only with him really. Besides that he normally just nods or in this case, clench the wheel like it’s a fresh throat and murmur under his breath. Seems like he wasn’t the only one with a lot on his mind. Frank moved to pick up his knife, Danny's eyes followed his hands movements but made no act to stop them. He huffed when the other sheathed his blade, as if he was surprised, thinking Frank might still be fearful. 

He didn’t know what to feel, what to say, he had to stop thinking of what Danny wanted to hear because fucking clearly, he had no idea what that man wanted. He drew a deep breath, he needed to clear his head, to come at this differently, so he did. That night that he told Danny what did he do? He focused on that, he opened up just two days ago now, told him about his worries, what he missed the most from his pack, who he missed the most. That he felt like a fish out of water when he was with Danny on the hunt, they had killed together before, so that couldn’t have been it. It took Frank too long to realize why Danny was as pissed as he was, he had tried. 

For a killer, especially one like Danny, he doesn’t try at all does he? Not for anyone, but for him that’s what this was? When he first thought of what Danny had done he thought he was emotionless to his worries, thought he didn’t care enough. I mean fuck all he did was say he understood! That could of meant anything, he didn’t think it meant he was gonna kill someone for him. Danny butchered, just because he thought it'd make him smile. Fuck, he just ruined their date. 

Danny was too pissed for an apology, not like he cared about those anyway. Still, Frank needed a way to snap him back, get the killer to see that he got it now and that he wouldn’t let that happen again. He made a promise in his head at that moment, next kill was on him, because that would make Danny smile, killing for him. That’s what he liked, he liked warm blood staining his lips. The feeling of dipping a blade past the point of skin, past the muscle lining. Hearing the blood curdling scream erupt from whatever poor soul laid below him, god did he love that.

“Danny.” He called, first the man didn’t turn, he gritted his teeth, like an animal holding his ground, but this time Frank wasn’t backing down. “Danny, I get it,” he cooed as he grabbed Danny's hand which still held his knife, he carried it back to him and the man's eyes followed. Till they met his, the blade just dancing over his skin, that rage left Danny's face for a moment and Frank smiled. “That’s my killer, it was my fault, you were trying to be sweet yeah? Good to me? I fucked it up, I'll prove it, I’m with you,” his voice was low as the mood of the car had changed, no shouts to disrupt the sudden heat growing between them. Frank guided his hand lower, till it met his collar, not breaking the eye contact between the two he pushed, the pressure building around that one spot. Just to give him the okay, that he was with him, that he'd do this for him, that he was sorry. Danny took it with open arms.

Danny took control of his own hand, leaving Frank to focus on looking pretty as the killer grazed his skin. Slicing through the soft tissue as hot red slowly seeped out, Frank let out a pant and Danny realized his eyes had drifted. Both were such sweet sights to see, Frank kept his hand on Danny's holding it firmly as the man finished the incision. “You like that huh? Is this you trying to be my good boy again? You’ll have to do better if you want me to play nice,” he whispered into his ear before dropping his lips down to the cut. He licked the blood from the wound and groaned at the taste of iron on his tongue, applying another wet kiss to it that left the other panting. “I’m gonna make you so pretty for me, this better than my idea? You'd prefer I mark you up than some random slut on the street wouldn’t you? You like it?” he purred before leaving a bite a little higher on his neck. 

Frank's system was trying to catch up, the burning on his chest caused from the slash was nothing compared to the cartwheels his stomach was doing for the man. He didn’t like it more, instead he loved it, squeezing Danny's hand as he tongued his handiwork. The killer's blade slowly dripping down his hoodie, unzipping him from the grey fabric, Frank looked down at the man and the look he shot him back made him moan. With one stroke the shirt underneath was shredded, hanging at the sides of Frank torn by his blade. Exposing more skin for him to abuse, he was beaming with anticipation. As close as Danny got to beaming anyway. 

Danny brought his other hand to cup Frank's peck, it fit in his hands perfectly, he brought his knife to one of his perked nipples and chuckled. Seeing worry flash over Frank's face as he tried to trust him. “Kidding, I like these don’t I,” he hummed before bringing one to his mouth, just as Frank sighed in relief another drag was placed on his upper abdomen. Slow and steady and Danny felt Frank's breathing quicken. “That’s it baby keep going, deep breaths,” a smirk masked those sweet words as he went a centimeter deeper. 

“Fuck Danny! Ah… shit,” he yelled out and Danny instantly took his blade back with a little hum to himself. Frank's pants deepened and the light stream of red running down his abs wasn’t helping. “T-too deep.”

“Oh don’t tell me you think that's deep now, might have to break you in a bit.” Danny went to the fresh cut placed, sucking to apply pressure to the cut, hopefully slow the bleeding so he wouldn’t complain as much. He licked it up like sweet nectar as Frank's noises filled the small space, he left kisses all over his abs. The blood on his lips staining more skin with each touch. “C’mere.” He said as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth before putting his free hand behind his head. Tangling his hands in his hair before pulling him in for a kiss. He wasn’t familiar with holding hair that he wasn’t pulling, using to throw a person to the ground before straddling them. Smiling as they were committed to his record, but he wasn’t getting on top of Frank in this car, not yet anyway.

“You still with me?” he asked after they broke off for air, Frank gave a hum in response. He could take two cuts, one deeper than the other sure but he'd live. His entire body felt alight with every touch, every time that blade ran across his skin, he wouldn’t be able to look at it the same. Danny went back in again, brushing his tongue against his lip before tilting his head back so he could go in again. Frank tasting his own blood on the tip of his tongue, saliva mixing to give it a sweet taste in the mix of pure iron.

Frank let himself zone out as Danny took over the kiss, he wondered if this made them official, more than an after kill fuck. He felt connected to him, way better than before, like he understood him. Danny seemed to agree if his bulge said anything, he wondered if Danny had wanted this all along. Had he thought about kissing him like this before? With such force while remaining gentle all the same, keeping him hooked with every kiss. Like an art form, everything he did was. He put focus into everything, even turning Frank on while making him bleed all the same, his voice was low and erotic. For someone who liked keeping quiet he was more than vocal now. 

He tilted his head back to look at him as they broke off. “Spacing out on me? Not wise, you want something to keep you busy? Or would you prefer I keep making you pretty,” he chuckled softly but Frank already had that in mind. The killer dropping his free hand from the dashboard to Danny, feeling the man down before resting on the tent in his crotch. 

“I want this, want you,” he said before going in to kiss Danny again, not getting enough by the looks of it. Danny had other plans than making out till he bled all over the car, although that was a fair option. He backed away with a smile, putting his finger to Frank's lips before sitting back. He turned fully to him and spread his legs, one resting in the back as his head lay against the window. 

“If you see something you want… then take it.” Pure and simple permission as Frank moved for him, resting in between his thighs as he felt them through his jeans. He kissed his inner thigh as he debated cutting the clothes off of him himself, this was Ghostface's clothes though, Danny would hate that. Instead he slid up to peck at his lips before stripping off the poncho, flinging the black leather to the back. Shirtless and waiting Danny smiled back at him, he loved seeing Frank filled with want, a desire, homicidal or otherwise. “You’ve been doing a good job making it up to me, I'm rooting for you here,” he encouraged as Frank brushed that off. 

“You’ve already forgiven me.”

“Are you so sure?” he said as the blade curved back to his throat, testing his limits. Frank kissed the abs below him, smiling against skin before looking back up. 

“Yes, I am.” That trust given then wouldn’t be forgotten by either for some time. Frank moved his hands desperately, unbuckling him as quickly as he could. Getting his jeans down his legs to rest on his thighs, his bulge sticking out prominently through tight boxers. “Just look how happy you are to see me, I make you happy don’t I?” That question in it of itself normally posed a threat to Danny, feeling anything posed a threat to him. He tried looking away, not at the man with his cock in hand, the mere touch revving him up. Frank pressed a kiss to the tent before teasing him more, his next kiss went up, wrong direction. 

One hand danced over the mesh of fabric while his lips teased his abs, leaving his tongue to run over them before pressing a sloppy kiss to his nipple. Looking up and waiting till Danny looked back. “I like being yours, I know you want to say it, you like being mine too don’t you? Having me here to blow off your steam after a fight, you don’t have to say it,” he whispered to him before slipping a hand under the lining. Stroking his whole length, feeling the size in his hand, the slight pre leaking out the tip as he ran down him again. For all that shit talk Danny was speechless after that first touch, tilting his head back and letting a moan dance out of his mouth. “I know for myself.” He dropped back down as his hands pulled Danny out into the light. 

He whispered “all mine” to himself before spitting on him, he licked him up like he had done to his cuts. It was sensual and focused, he held his cock with his hand as the other held Danny's side. Comfortable and relaxed as he began pleasuring him, taking him into his mouth as Danny covered his face with his hand. Frank felt him hit the back of his throat, the compulsion to gag almost stopping him. But he wanted Danny there, he belonged there, he breathed through his nose before pulling back up. His lips left the tip with a pop before his hand kept up with strokes, each faster than the other as Danny’s pants were cut off by himself. Biting his lip as he bucked up in his seat and in his hand, Frank dropped lower to kiss his thighs and everything in between. The scent of blood, death, and sweat dripped off him in massive waves. If Frank wasn’t so used to it, it might have been bothered him.

“Look at me, I want to hear you,” he cooed as Danny moved his hand from his face, running it through his hair till it looked messy and sweat slicked. He then curled it in the dirty blond hair of the other man and pulled him up from his place. Moving him till his lips were over his length again.

“Is this what you want to see?” He pushed himself back into the warmth of the man, a moan slipping out again, unmanageable. “You feel so fucking good, being such a good boy all for me,” he groaned as he let his hips take over more than he should, fucking into Frank as the other was left to compensate. Teary eyed as he hollowed out and let Danny please himself. He slipped all of him down until Frank gagged, pulling back Danny gave him a smack to the side of his head before holding him. He looked so pretty like this, cuts dripping steadily as he focused on him alone. “I'm close, finish me off,” he said as he let him go, Frank knew he could do better for him, he wanted to. His own hand was busy down his own pants, stroking himself hastily.

He brought his lips to his tip again, tasting him again, not wasting time on more teasing as his jerks became firmer, pumping him to completion. When he came he clenched his jaw and groaned, releasing into the killer below him with a smile. Moments after he pulled out of the man he heard Frank's breathing get sporadic, then a slight whimper as he came across his seat. Danny pulled him into his lap before giving him what they both wanted, just a kiss. “Forgiven.” 

“Told you, I already was,” he chuckled and Danny returned it with a hum of approval, his high coming down as his face slowly returned to its normal neutral state. Now though Frank understands what he feels, he wont admit it, cant express it but, on some level he was happy. For a moment. Then it had to get ruined.

Frank saw the blinking lights first, they were pulled over for too long he knew it. Thought the chances of some random cop in the middle of nowhere was slim but clearly it wasn’t close enough. “We have company, you think he wants to have some fun too?” A smile creeped its way across both of their faces, Danny reclined in his seat to grab Frank's mask for him. Letting the man get this chance again, to feel the itch satisfied once more. He wanted this, to go from one high to the next with Danny, to show him how he likes killing, how they're okay. Danny didn’t say it but Frank knew, he wanted to watch, his lover was happy to accommodate. Meaning the cop was a dead pig walking.

Approaching the car without looking up from his pointless checkbook, must have been a rookie. Danny kept reclined to stay hidden but Frank wasn’t even trying to hide. “License and regista- what the fuck?!” Frank opened the door with a shove, hitting the man back before sprinting out of the car, he slipped his knife out and began his work. A series of quick slashes were left over the cop, as if seeing a masked naked man wasn’t bad enough, he was now getting butchered. For fun. The lacerations were bleeders, he knew just where to slice to cause the most pain, you could bleed out in a minute from him. He wasn’t wasting that much time on this man, he was just a gift. Frank stuck his blade in the pig's belly before swiping across, the man instinctively tried gripping his own innards as they flushed out from him. Helpless as Frank stabbed his thigh, dropping the man to his knees. “P-please I have a family! Please!” He silenced the wailing cries with one quick swipe from ear to ear, dropping the man in front of his car. Watching the life fade out of the intruder. A pathetic corpse of a man. 

Danny stepped out behind him, remaining untucked as he approached the frenzy stricken man. He grabbed the knife from his hand, slowly bringing to his lips and tasting it. Humming in approval of his work before kissing him briefly. “That’s my good boy.”

They left him and their old ride by the side of that forgotten road, burning brightly in the back of their mirror as they sped away with their newly snatched police car. Their newfound system, love, relationship, about to find themselves in a whole new town as they roam. How much trouble could they get in this time? _**Haddonfield 35 miles**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Im very sorry I havent updated since like april last year lmao 2020 was tough, I should get more frequent with my posts soon, hoping once a month on oneshots! As always a kudo or comment is appreciated~


End file.
